


【尊禮】平行交錯

by silvia7013



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvia7013/pseuds/silvia7013
Summary: 他們連送個巧克力都會剛好錯過對方。
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 1





	【尊禮】平行交錯

隨意捻起散落在桌上的其中一片拼圖，以極短的時間分析它應該在的位置。  
嗯，大約是在右上角、偏中間。

落定、輕壓，淺色背景帶著墨色線條的圖塊被完美地連接了起來。

宗像禮司的辦公桌上是一幅完成進度約三分之二的風水畫，總計一千片，佔據了桌上四分之三、離他最近的那塊區域。

－－叩、叩、叩、叩。

一陣規律的腳步聲自遠而近傳來，最終停在他的辦公室門前，宗像瞥了眼左方牆上的時計－－下午二時五十九分，今天也十分的準時呢，淡島君。

果不其然，在幾聲有禮的敲門聲後，走進的是抱著幾份文件、神情與姿態都一如往常般一絲不苟的淡島副長。  
但又似乎和平日有著些微的差異。

「這些是今日的匯報，請您過目。」  
「一樣放在那就可以了。」

將文件放上宗像禮司辦公桌的一角，淡島世理向他微微欠身。

「那麼屬下先行告退了。」  
「淡島君今天換了口紅的顏色啊。」

宗像禮司很是愉悅地看著自家副手一瞬間的窘迫。  
可惜淡島世理的慌亂也就只有那麼一瞬。

「是的，來自一位友人的禮物。另外，屬下方才遺漏了一件事－－」  
淺淡又帶著一星半點戲謔的弧度出現在她的唇邊，有著一份難以形容的冷傲豔麗。

「吠舞邏的草剃先生邀請您今日下班後去一趟Homra。」  
「有什麼事嗎？」  
「說是進了新的清酒，想為前些日子造成的麻煩致上歉意。」

啊，是說上星期在市中心附近和不良少年的小紛爭嗎。

「我知道了。」

目送倩麗的身影離開辦公室，宗像禮司再次將注意力放回他的拼圖上。  
友人......嗎？

用草剃的名義對他提出邀請啊......真是的，這樣就沒有道理不去了。  
再次將一片拼圖放置到正確的位置，青之王勾起一抹意味不明的笑。

離下班時間還有約兩個小時。

窗外的陽光照進屋內，雖說已過了最為寒冷的時節，空氣中仍透著一陣淺薄的寒意。

「稍晚幫我出去買點東西吧，尊。」  
草剃出雲邊幫在沙發上睡著的安娜蓋上薄被，一邊對著在吧台邊喝酒的男人說道。

「嗯？啊。」

起身走回吧台內繼續擦拭早已乾淨得透光的水晶杯，草剃回想著今天早晨接到的簡訊，來自Scepter 4的淡島世理－－2/14，室長會準時下班。

和對方以手機討論了一陣後，他們決定稍微利用一下上星期底下幾個不懂事的小鬼製造出來的麻煩。

究竟為何要這樣幫著兩位遲鈍的王暗中牽線呢......他有些無奈地望向眼前正靜靜喝酒的自家大將。  
好吧，自己跟小世理的心情應該是一樣的。

如此強大，卻也如此寂寞－－兩個王總給他這樣的感覺。  
他們和氏族十分親近，但也十分疏遠，被他人依賴著卻總是獨自在自己的道路上行走。  
只望見背影，卻看不清神情。

既然這兩位王彼此吸引，就希望他們能夠並肩而行，至少不會那麼寂寞。

確定所有的杯子都在暮日中折射出完美的光芒，草剃將需要的東西列了張清單遞給了周防尊。  
對方瑬金色的眸子在清單上掃過一遍，在『巧克力』這項上頓了頓，卻也沒說什麼，兀自走出了Homra。

下午四點四十五分。  
草剃出雲抬手看了看錶，自Scepter 4到這裡約莫半小時距離，再估算尊買東西來回所需花費的時間及路線......如果沒有意外的話，他們應該可以在將近五點半的時候在Homra附近相遇。

這樣的安排幾乎盡善盡美得讓吠舞羅的二把手有些自鳴得意。  
所以當宗像禮司在準五點半獨自將酒吧的門推開時，他只能挫敗地承認自家大將就是個會走路的不穩定因子。

「晚上好，草剃先生。」  
「晚上好啊，宗像先生。」勉強堆起笑容，草剃出雲內心現在是滿滿的不知所措。

依他原本的設想，若青王在路上遇見尊，青王會讓尊代自己打聲招呼，根本不會進到Homra裡來啊！  
好吧，幸好他手邊還備有幾瓶吟釀酒。

在草剃轉身找酒時，宗像禮司走向了剛醒來沒多久、正坐在吧檯邊喝果汁的安娜。

「據說今天是西洋情人節。」他在安娜身邊的位置坐了下來，並遞出一只包裝得頗為精細的盒子。

「謝謝。」禮貌地接過盒子，安娜小心翼翼的撫過綁在盒子上的深紅色緞帶，她看得見的顏色。

「不好意思，明明是請您來喝酒，卻還讓您破費買了這個。」在小巧的酒杯中斟入自低溫的酒窖中拿出的純米吟釀，草剃語帶抱歉地對他說。

是Godiva的巧克力呢，如果他剛剛沒看錯的話。

「尊出去了，還沒有回來。」身旁的小女孩突然開口，她看向身旁的宗像，似乎想自他的神情中讀出些什麼。

但宗像禮司只是斂起眼輕輕搖晃著酒杯，像是在欣賞燈光在液面中的變化。  
杯中的酒液隨著他的動作自杯緣帶起陣陣漣漪，映照在他毫無波瀾的紫羅蘭色瞳孔中。

「無所謂，我本來就不是為了他而來的。」  
「今天就先這樣吧，我的體質不太適合酒精呢。」放下了已然喝盡的酒杯，宗像禮司自口袋中拿出一枚純銀色的小型打火機。

「之前周防尊遺落在我這的，也請轉告他盡快將我的東西還給我。」

未等草剃答覆，宗像禮司便已提著配刀準備離開。  
當他握上門把時，像是想起什麼般回頭開口道－－

「淡島新的唇彩很漂亮，眼光不錯。另外，我今天批准了她下個月的一天假期。」  
草剃出雲還來不及臉紅，那道深青色的背影就已消失在門外的夜色之中。

等到周防尊回到Homra，已是半小時後的事情了。

「今天怎麼去了那麼久，尊？」  
「外面人太多，單子上的東西有些店缺貨。」

哎......或許他低估的是情人節的威力。  
將宗像禮司臨走前交給他的打火機交還給周防，毫不意外地看見對方細微得幾乎讓人以為是錯覺的情緒波動。

「宗像來過？」  
「是啊，你們剛好錯開了。」

「嗯啊。」隨意地應了一聲，周防尊自採買的袋子中拿出了一盒巧克力交給安娜。  
「路上看到的。」接著便轉身預備上樓。

「對了尊，青王要你早點把他的東西還給他，是什麼啊？」草剃在周防走上階梯時出聲問道，但對方對此並未做出答覆，只是隨意地揮了揮手，像是示意他別多問。

「真是的，這兩個人都一樣彆扭。」嘆了口氣，在他準備將周防尊採買回了的東西歸位時，感覺到自己的衣袖被輕輕的力道拉了兩下。

「怎麼了嗎，安娜？」  
「吶出雲，這是什麼顏色？」銀白色的小女孩將方才拿到的盒子舉至他眼前、指著上面的緞帶問道。

看著那條緞帶，草剃出雲了然地笑了。

「這是和青王一樣的顏色。」

深褐色的盒子以一條異常美麗的藍紫色緞帶在右上方打了個蝴蝶結，那是宗像禮司眼睛的顏色。


End file.
